Along the recent development in the Internet, it has become common to collect information by utilizing E-mails, net news, and WWW (World Wide Web) as distributed systems on the Internet.
The E-mails and the net news employ what is called a push-type information providing mode. Specifically, based on the registration of E-mail addresses in advance, information is periodically distributed to users as E-mails or net news. The WWW employs what is called a pull-type information providing mode. Specifically, users make access to a specific HTTP service by using browsers, and obtain information.
As an information collection technique using this WWW, there exists a software for storing a WWW page of an HTTP server positioned at a specific IP address automatically and periodically onto a hard disc of a PC. When this conventional technique is used, a user can have a desired WWW page downloaded from a desired HTTP server, and read this WWW page in off-line.
However, such conventional techniques are suitable for PCs that have a network connection function and a relatively large display screen, and are not suitable for PDAs that have a small display screen. Therefore, in many cases, when information has been collected using the PDA, a user can have the information printed on a sheet of paper using an image formation apparatus like a printer, and then confirm the contents. Consequently, this has a problem in that it takes time to confirm the information.
Further, when only an image formation apparatus, for example the facsimile, is placed in a work place, it is not possible to collect information via the Internet by using the conventional techniques. Therefore, there is also a problem that it is not possible to confirm desired information.
In view of the above, it is extremely important to efficiently realize an image formation apparatus capable of collecting information via the Internet and capable of printing the collected information.